


Aces and Eights

by HuskScarecrow



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Barbed Penis, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskScarecrow/pseuds/HuskScarecrow
Summary: Anon is a new demon trying to find a place to stay in Hell after their arrival, and stumbles upon a poster for the Hazbin Hotel, a rehabilitation center for lost demons looking to mend their crooked ways. Will they find someone who will be the first friendly face in Hell or will they sink further into the mad abyss of death?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Aces and Eights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
Recently came upon the Hazbin Hotel franchise and fell in love with Husk so I wrote a smutfic about this precious cat, hope you all enjoy it! :p  
The non-canon character is written as more of a third person so the reader can self-insert if they'd like to immerse themselves in the reading more, but the canon of this story is that both characters involved are male.   
I leave it up to you to indulge yourselves however you like c:

Anon sighed and looked down again at the tiny scrap of paper in their hands as they glanced over the message it contained:

"Come stay at the Hazbin Hotel! We offer a variety of rehabilitating services for all sorts of demons, and we invite everyone to have a post-life changing experience!"

Beside it was an image of who they assumed was the manager of the hotel, a young pale woman wearing a red tuxedo with a black collar and bowtie and a large grin exposing her sharp fangs, waving to the viewer of the poster, and at the very bottom was the address of the hotel they were seeking. Anon had snatched it off of one of the nearby walls when they had been dropped down into Hell just a few days prior, and having not come across anyone they'd known in their previous life, had decided to give this opportunity a shot. After all, it was free lodging, and they could hardly pass it up after seeing the alternatives of having nowhere else to go, none of them being very enticing.

Now they were standing right in front of its ominous doors, the building towering overhead with its neon red lettering. Multiple glass lanterns lined the sides of its entrance, and the stained glass featured 2 sets of gleaming eyes and an apple. Hesitating, Anon balled their fists together, working up the courage to open them. It wouldn't just be opening some doors, it would be opening a new path to their life here in Hell, and possibly redemption for the things they had done that had sent them here. With a now steely resolve, they push open the doors, stepping inside as the hinges creaked.

Peering in, Anon could see all sorts of different furniture and memorabilia decorating the room before them, ranging from statues to sofas to even a mini fridge propped on its back against the wall. While they walked around and took in the sights, a gleaming pair of yellow and brown eyes watched over them from the other side of the room, belonging to what appeared to be a demonic cat of sorts. They had bright red wings with black wavy lines and white dots running along them, ears with pink and white striped insides, a bright red bowtie, a black and red top hat, and large red eyebrows that stretched off the face of their black-and-white coated body. They were sitting behind a long black bartending counter, the neon green of the bar signs and skulls hanging overhead providing a stark contrast to the interior of the hotel, with various blackjack tables beside it. Clearing their throat with a gruff tone, they tapped a long white claw on the countertop, clearly intending to draw the newcomer's attention.

"Can I fucking help you, kid?"

Anon was shocked at the sudden voice, nearly dropping the paper out of their hands as they turned to meet the owner of the voice. The cat was leaning on his left hand currently pressed up to their furred face, staring at them with a deadpan expression, though it was obvious from both his voice and his tapping he was mildly annoyed with their presence.

"Uh, yes actually."

Anon walks over to where the cat sat, noticing the alcoholic drinks of various shapes and sizes on display behind them. The demon himself had a small green bottle clutched in his right arm, the label reading "Cheap Booze", though the scent of it still pierced the air from both the mouth of the container and the breath of the winged being before him. Unfurling the paper, they present it to the cat, who picks it up and glances over it while Anon poses their question.

"I saw a poster for this place and was interested in staying here, is there anyone I can talk to about getting a room here?"

The cat sighs and downs the rest of his bottle back with a loud gulp before turning to throw the empty bottle into a container behind the counter, the glass shattering with a loud crash. He sets the paper down and then thumps his claws on the countertop in resigned frustration.

"I figured. Well you're in fucking luck, I'm the only one here who can help you right now, the others are out doing some PR shit or something. Asked me to watch the place." He scoffs with a bemused grin, his pointed orange teeth visible for the first time since they'd met. "Didn't think anyone would actually show up, but hey, I guess they're doing something right." He gestures to the display behind him. "How about a drink on the house? You look like shit."

Anon waves off their offer with a shake of their hand, a drink did sound nice, but they had never partaken in alcohol and didn't want to start now when they were trying to better themselves.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm fine."

The cat seemed a bit miffed at this, raising an eyebrow and pulling out 2 drinking glasses regardless.

"What, do you not drink or something? Well too fucking bad, you're starting now, let Husk show you how it's done."

The demon rummages behind the counter, pulling out a large bottle of what appeared to be hard vodka. Jamming a claw into the cork that sealed the top of the bottle, Husk effortlessly popped the bottle open, the smell permeating the air as he pours it into the glasses. Pushing one to Anon across the counter, the cat downs his drink, wiping his muzzle with the back of his hand as he sets it back down. Anon studies it for a second before looking back to an expectant demon, Husk folding his arms and awaiting them to do the same. Hesitantly picking up the glass, Anon takes a sip, the taste of the alcohol biting the back of their throat as they swallow it. They quickly set the drink down and had a small coughing fit while chuckling could be heard across the counter.

"Well if you're that bad at swallowing things I'm not surprised you came here to see us, you'd make a terrible hooker."

The demon can only gaze in shocked embarrassment as Husk smirks at their reaction, plucking Anon's drink in front of them and downing it without a problem. Riffling through their feathers, Husk pulls out a sparkling keyring, each individual key glimmering and displaying what Anon assumed to be a room number on their broad heart-shaped tops.

"We can work on it. Anyway let's get going, keeping a guest waiting is going to get me in deep shit if they get back."

Anon simply nods inbetween coughs and follows the cat as the pair walk up a set of stairs leading from the lobby to the first floor, the sound of jingling keys audible as Husk shifted through the keys before stopping at a door labeled "25" on a small black plaque in the middle of the door frame.

"Here we go, come on in, this is going to be your room."

Heading inside and shutting the door behind them, Anon could see splayed out before their eyes a well-furnished living space, from a large king-sized bed to several cushioned chairs and a decently-sized TV. Several lamps were propped up on top of small bedside tables, and everything had what appeared to be the hotel's signature red and black color scheme. The cat yawns and stretches his wings out before plopping down in a nearby couch, scratching the side of his neck as he motions his patron to sit down beside him.

"So tell me, what's a brat like you doing here in Hell anyway? Most assholes here get into fights all the time, and you haven't even so much as tried to rob me."

Anon stammered, clearly uncomfortable with the question. Sure, they knew this bridge was going to have to be crossed sooner or later if they wanted to turn over a new leaf, but they hadn't expected it so soon, much less from someone so coarse.

"W-Well, you see, I... I fucked my neighbor's cat. Like, multiple times. And then I moved on to other cats, stealing them if I had to. I just really love cats, and whenever I see a cat, I just... get really horny."

Husk's face was one of pure disgust and shock, and he quickly scooted his body over to the far side of the sofa away from Anon, wrapping his tail around his waist so it wouldn't be outstretched for the perverted demon to grab onto.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

He mutters to himself as he drags a claw down his eyelids, bitterness in his tone. "Of course I get the fucking weird ones, I always do. First Angel Dust, now this son of a bitch..."

Though Anon was somewhat hesitant to ask, they decided to inquire about this individual, hoping to learn as much about this place as they could. "Who's Angel Dust?"

Husk growls in response, letting off a vibe that he didn't want to explain in detail on this sensitive subject. "Just some spiderwhore, don't worry about it. He won't bother you anyway, and neither will I."

He stands up from the sofa and makes his way to the door, not bothering to look at Anon any longer.

"I need a drink, it's too early for this shit..." 

However, as Husk was about to reach the exitway, he stubbed the side of his foot on a chair, and fell to the ground, yowling in pain and throwing expletives left and right as the cat clutches his paw. Seeing this, Anon gets up and walks over to stretch their hand out to help Husk up, only to be rejected with a slap to knock their hand away.

"I don't need your fucking help, I'm perfectly fine!"

Despite saying this, the demon was still wincing over the sting of his injury, so Anon decided to scoop the cat up and carry him over to the bed so they could lay down. This was met with more choice words and some scratches from the cat's claws, but Anon was undeterred, already having experienced similar situations in their past life. They lay Husk on his back, careful not to bend his wings and cause him further trauma, then begin to pull their hands away, only for the cat to suddenly wrap his own arms around Anon's waist. Their eyes widening, they look down at Husk, only to see that he's stopped cursing, and instead has a rosy pink blush across his white face, and a somber look in his eyes. There was a brief pause as the two took the moment in together, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other, time seemingly standing still. With a dejected frown, the cat finally breaks the silence, seemingly pondering on what to say next.

"Hey. Look, you're a real fucking weirdo, but... right now, my heart's running a fucking marathon. I don't know if it's the booze talking but, all I can think about is bending you over and plowing your ass." His yellow eyes shift to focus on Anon as his more natural look of annoyance returns from his brief moment of compassion. "Got a problem with that?"

Anon laughs and shakes their head, bringing their hands to pat Husk's back softly. "Of course not, I feel the same. You're the perfect person to have beside me here in Hell. You're rough around the edges, but underneath that you're a sweet and cute individual."

Husk rolls his eyes and waves a claw dismissively, though he did tug at his bowtie afterwards while his blush intensified. "Bah, cut the sappy bullshit, you're ruining the mood." 

Before they got a chance to reply, the cat demon pushes his lips to Anon's, the two enveloping in a kiss of warm passion. Husk wrestled Anon on the bed, rolling them over so that the feline was on top while the rough and intense affection continued. Once he'd had enough, the cat pulls away, now wearing a devilish grin.

"So, you think I'm rough huh? I'll fucking show you how rough I can be right now." His clawed hands grip the sides of Anon's hips, squeezing the plump cheeks, and Husk lets out a slurp with his tongue. "Better pucker that ass up, otherwise you're gonna be limping tomorrow."

Anon could only whimper as the tongue dragged itself around their sphincter, saliva dripping on their ring while it was being worked over and lubricating their entrance. Afterwards, Husk grabs Anon's legs, propping them up on his shoulders while his exposed and already erect barbed dick came out, poking and prodding at the twitching hole in front of it. Without any warning the cat pushes himself with a powerful thrust into their anus, his thick and girthy member stretching the submissive demon wide open. Husk lets out a moan of ecstasy as their partner contracted and tightened their muscles on his cock.

"Fffffuck, been a while since I've gotten action this good. Don't you go changing your mind now."

The winged demon begins to bob his lower half back and forth wildly, each and every thrust eliciting a small gasp or cry of pleasure from Anon, too caught up in the sensation to talk. The ferocity, the barbs, it was overloading their mind with its powerful message of satisfaction, and the hot breath creeping along their face from the cat's panting figure only relished it in a primal grandeur. The furious sounds of the slapping of Husk's balls against their bottom could be heard, and the musky scent reminded Anon of their past endeavors, awakening that urge hidden deep in their heart after what had felt like decades. While they rocked back and forth, that spark of desire ignited inside of them, and desire began to fill their being. This was who they wanted to be with, this was who they would cherish, this was their equal, almost as if brought about by destiny. As the drunken demon began to grunt out "I'm gettin' real fucking close!" Anon clenched down their rear as much as they could, wanting to squeeze out every last drop they could get from the cat. Seconds later, Husk let out a drawn out moan, euphoria dripping from his mouth as long sticky ropes erupted from his cock and filled Anon's welcoming hole with his seed, and before all too long began to drip out from the volume. The majestic red wings spread from the cat's back as he set their legs down, before moving in to pick up Anon by the torso and bring them into another hug, the two sharing another kiss, only this one would be more tender in nature. Gentle, careful, this one had more consideration put into it, almost as if this was how Husk truly felt about them, and had simply hidden his feelings for them up until this point. The feathers served to add another layer of intimacy as they shielded the pair in what almost could be called a love cocoon, as though Anon had felt feathers before, these were softer than any they had ever encountered, radiating a warm and comforting heat when they made contact.

As the moment fades and the pair pull away from each other, the claws of the feline gingerly touched the areas of Anon's arms where they had been scratched earlier, tiny droplets of blood still visible. The barbed member still connecting both of them had jarred loose a little, spilling cum from Anon onto the bedsheets, but it didn't seem as though Husk even noticed, instead choosing to focus on wiping away the stray streaks of blood with a mournful expression.

"Shit, sorry about that, I just... get really intense sometimes, you know? It's part of why I drink, to curb my aggressiveness. Doesn't work all the time though."

Anon smiles and clutches the outstretched hand in reassurance. "It's alright, I'm used to that sort of thing. I don't mind it at all."

The other demon's wings flutter for a moment before he catches himself and looks off to the side, the first time they'd gotten sheepish in their exchanges.

"That's still a really weird fucking thing to say, but... thanks."

He pulls his claws away and delicately wraps them onto Anon to roll the duo into a spooning position, then snuggles close to them as his member slips back inside the pleasant fluids he'd let loose into them. Anon takes their arms in their own, softly stroking them as they take in the embrace.

"Hey, this may be a bit late, but, you got a name kid?"

The sudden question cuts through the silence like a knife through the air, but Anon was quick to reply in a passive tone.

"Yeah, I used to go by Ace back when I was alive."

This makes the cat chuckle a bit in amused delight. "Ace, huh? You ever play cards, kid?"

"Here and there, although I was never any good. Why do you ask?"

One of Husk's hands rubs Ace's belly while he goes on happily. "Ever hear of the Dead Man's Hand?"

Ace gives a quizzical reaction, before the realization slowly dawned on them. "Yeah, it's Aces and Eights, but- ohh, I see." They laugh and snuggle back into Husk's body, grinding against their crotch and earning a grunt from them. "Are you going to ask me what I think you are?"

Though they couldn't see the feline's reaction, they heard the reply whispered in their ear. "Want to be the Eights to my Aces?"

Ace lays limp at that, pausing to confirm what they had just been confided correctly. "Wait, shouldn't *I* be the Aces in the relationship?"

Husk laughs and slaps Ace's butt, the roar of laughter completely deviating from what Ace would've expected out of them. "Hah, show me you've got what it takes and *maybe* I'll let you fuck me once instead. Right now, you're just my cocktoy, got that?"

Ace gives a laugh of their own, clearly enjoying the happy banter between them. "You're just as much as mine as I am yours. I love you, Husk."

"...Husk?"

Ace struggles to turn themselves around at first, but once they do, they're met with the snoring figure of the cat, seemingly wiped out from the vigorous fucking and all of the alcohol he had consumed earlier. They chuckle and plant a kiss on the side of their furred cheek, before slowly joining him in a slumber, glad they had finally found a place to call home.


End file.
